


We Will Keep the Bad Things From You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Coda to 12x02, after the episode. Sam really didn't get the care that he deserved after all that torture, so here's what should have happened, with a Wincestiel twist.





	

Cas might have healed his scars, his wounds, his burns – but there was nothing he could do to heal Sam’s mind. Only time and care could do that. And care would be hard fought with the new addition to their little family: Mary.

Mary wasn’t a _bad_ addition, even Cas knew the boys needed their mother, but it certainly put a wrench into their prior relationship set up. See, Sam, Dean, and Cas were dating. Sort of. It was strange, their set up, but it worked. It had worked for the past few years. They all took care of one another, and that was all they needed.

 

“Where’s Sam at?” Dean asked softly when Cas wandered into the kitchen after the ‘family’ dinner.

“His room I believe.”

“And Mom?”

“Her room… Are you alright, Dean?”

“I’m good. I’m worried about Sammy – he won’t tell me what happened in that basement.”

Cas leaned his hip on the counter as Dean scrubbed harder than necessary at a fork. “Nothing good I’d presume. When I was healing him I sensed chemicals in his body. Strong ones – I can only assume some sort of witchcraft.”

“That British bitch did a number on him… God, Cas – Is he going to be okay?”

Cas reached out and pulled Dean into a hug, ignoring the tension in his shoulders. “Your brother is one of the strongest men I know. He’s handled so much worse than this.”

Dean slumped against their angel, resting his forehead on his shoulder. “I just don’t know what I can do for him if he won’t _talk_ to us. He’s acting like everything’s fine but he—Cas he wouldn’t even kiss me.”

Cas took a step back, brushing his thumb over Dean’s scruffy cheek. “Some of his reluctance may be due to your mother. We haven’t discussed if we’re going to tell her about our relationship.” Dean scoffed, turning back to the dishes. He attacked a plate with the same aggression the fork had gotten.

“We can’t tell her.”

“Because?”

“Come on, Cas. She’s our _mom_. She gave birth to me and Sam – how do you think she’d take the news that we’re fucking?”

“I certainly think it’s more than just intercourse that you two share.”

“It doesn’t matter what we share, Cas. All she’ll hear is incest. She doesn’t need that.”

Cas sighed softly, crossing his arms. “But Sam needs us both. You especially right now. How do you intend to do that if you’re hiding our relationship from your mother?”

“I don’t know, Cas!” Dean snapped, slamming the plate he’d been washing against the sink. It cracked, making them both wince and Dean swear under his breath. He pulled his hand away, blood dribbling from a cut in his palm. Cas took the hand gently and placed his hand over the cut, healing it.

“Go to Sam. Lock the door if you must, I’ll finish cleaning up and knock when I need to be let in.”

Dean took a shuddering breath, trying to control his emotions. “Thanks,” He mumbled, wiping his hands on his jeans. He pressed a quick kiss to Cas’ mouth before walking out of the kitchen and toward the bedroom they shared.

 

“Sam?” The room was dark, save for the soft lamp, casting an almost eerie glow on the spotless room. He hadn’t slept in it since Sam had been abducted.

“Sammy?” A panic rose in Dean’s throat but he pushed it down, instincts taking first priority. He walked to the bathroom and knocked quietly on the door. He could see light streaming from under the closed door – but why hadn’t Sam answered. “Sam? You taking a leak?”

No answer.

“I’m coming in, Sam.” Dean pushed open the door without hesitation.

At first he saw nothing, then his eyes landed on the bathtub. It was filled almost to overflowing with water so hot that Dean could see steam rising. Sam was lying on his side, curled in a position that couldn’t have been comfortable. His face was half submerged in the water, his eyes shut. The parts of his skin that had been exposed to the water were a bright, raw red.

“Sam!” Dean dove forward, dipping his arms into the water to pull Sam out before he drowned. He hissed, the temperature scalding. “Sammy!” He shook his brother, the hot water splashing out and burning his knees even through the thick denim of his jeans.

Sam’s eyes snapped open and he gasped, his arms flying out to fight off his attacker.

“It’s me, Sam! It’s Dean!”

It took Sam a second to focus, his lips parted as he gasped for breath. His arms dropped back into the water and he shivered. “Dean.”

“What the hell, Sam?” Dean snapped, a little angrier than he meant to sound. He rose and dragged Sam up, wrapping a towel around his shoulders. “You could’ve drowned like that!”

“S—Sorry,” Sam whispered, beginning to shiver harder at the sudden change in temperature. Dean sighed a little.

“Come on, let’s get you into bed. You’re gonna catch your death if we keep standing here.” He had to nearly drag Sam out of the bathtub and back into their room, pushing the covers down and helping him into the bed.

Sam burrowed under the covers up to his chin, his teeth chattering.

“Don’t fall asleep like that, your hair’s gonna be a rat’s nest if you do. I’ll grab your comb,” Dean said, rubbing Sam’s shoulder through the blanket. He went back into the bathroom, grimacing at the water all over the floor. Sam came first though, he’d clean the bathroom later. He stuck his arm into the water, grimacing as he pulled the plug. He withdrew his arm, already bright red even from the short exposure. How could Sam _stand_ it that hot?

Grabbing the comb, he returned the bedroom and pulled Sam into a sitting position, making sure most of his body was covered with the blanket before he pulled off the towel and dried Sam’s hair briskly.

Sam was still shivering when Dean began to comb the knots out of his long hair. Normally he’d joke about giving Sam a haircut or something along those lines, but tonight wasn’t the night for jokes. So Dean stayed silent, working on soothing his brother. It was Sam that spoke first.

“I—I fell asleep.”

“What?”

“In the tub. I didn’t mean to.” Dean sighed softly, pressing a kiss to Sam’s neck.

“I don’t know how you could – that water had to be at least a hundred degrees, Sammy.”

“I needed the heat.”

“Why?”

Sam stayed silent for long enough that Dean didn’t think he was going to answer. Finally, he drew in a shuddering breath.

“Th—They poured ice water on my head. For hours, I—I tried to be strong but I—Lucifer,” He huffed, and Dean couldn’t hide the shudder that raced through his body. Lucifer had been so _cold_.

“I’m sorry, Sam.”

“I didn’t break. Not at first, I stayed strong because I knew that’s what you’d want me to do but I—She drugged me.”

“What did you tell her?” Dean asked softly. His voice wasn’t accusing, wasn’t cruel – he just needed to know.

“I don’t know. I know I told her some stuff about the hunters but I don’t think I gave locations, I—It’s so fuzzy. She—I was sleeping with her.”

“You had sex with her?” Dean asked, his voice gruff and Sam winced.

“No. I mean not really. The drug she gave me, it – It threw me into this hallucination where she had sex with me, I—“ His voice broke and Dean heard him whimper. His shoulders shook slightly.

Dean set the comb down and crawled around to face Sam. He wiped the tear tracks from Sam’s cheek. “Hey, it’s okay, Sammy. I’m not mad. Talk to me, baby boy.”

Sam’s face twisted into an ugly grimace as he bit back the tears. They broke through anyway and he slumped forward, crying against Dean’s chest.

There was a soft knock on the door and Sam stiffened, but Dean didn’t let him go. “Who is it?”

“Cas.”

“Get in here,” Dean called, rubbing Sam’s back.

Cas slipped in, taking in the sight on the bed for the briefest moment before crawling behind Sam, kicking off his shoes and wrapping his arms between them, around Sam’s stomach. “We’re here, Sam.”

Sam gave a weak sob against Dean’s chest at Cas’ words. He reached one arm back, fisting Cas’ shirt, the other fisted in the fabric on Dean’s back.

Dean met Cas’ gaze over Sam’s shoulder, his own eyes shining with tears. “Do you want me to tell him, Sammy?” He asked softly. Sam nodded, gripping tighter.

“They used ice water to torture him. And hallucinogens. She fucking mind raped him, Cas.”

Cas’ jaw clenched. He pressed tigther to Sam’s back, pressing a chaste kiss to his damp neck. “She won’t hurt you again, Sam.”

“I know,” Sam gasped through his tears.

When the sobs wracking his large body slowed to sniffles, Dean and Cas maneuvered Sam down, kicking themselves under the covers. They stayed pressed tight to him, no air passing between the three bodies.

Dean tilted Sam’s face up, wiping his tears and the snot under his nose. Sam laughed weakly. “Gross.”

“I wiped up a lot worse when you were a baby,” Dean said simply, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Sam’s mouth. “You’re safe now.”

“I thought you were dead. And Cas, I—I didn’t know what she did to you.”

“We’re both here now, Sam,” Cas said softly, his lips grazing Sam’s shoulder.

“I’m afraid it’s another hallucination,” Sam admitted, tucking his head into Dean’s chest.

“How can we make you believe it’s not?” Dean asked, curling an arm around Sam’s head to cradle him.

“I don’t know. I—I wish you hadn’t healed me Cas. At least with the pain I knew—I knew it was reality.”

“Is that why you were in that scalding water?”

“Partially,” Sam admitted.

Cas rose from the bed, making both of his lovers turn to look at him. He opened one of the desk drawers, digging around in it for a moment. Finding what he was looking for, he returned, crawling back under the covers. “Lie on your back and pass me your hand, Sam.”

Sam did as requested, his brows furrowed. “What’re you doing?”

Cas held up a thumbtack. “Pain didn’t exist in your hallucination. This pain will only hurt for a moment and won’t do any lasting damage.” He gripped Sam’s hand and brought the tack down, puncturing his finger. Sam hissed, jerking his hand back to his chest protectively.

“Okay, okay,” He said a few times, pressing his thumb against the tiny puncture.

Dean took his hand and gently kissed the wound, meeting Sam’s gaze. “We’re here, Sam. We’re real. I didn’t die. Cas didn’t die. Mom’s alive—We got you back.”

Cas tossed the pin on the nightstand and removed his shirt and tie, pushing back against Sam. “We won’t let them hurt you again, Sam.”

Sam closed his eyes, his heart swelling. More tears escaped under his closed lids as he struggled to keep his breathing calm. “I—I’m okay.”

“You don’t have to be,” Dean said firmly, squeezing his hand. “You can break. Sam, you were strong. You were so strong. I’m sorry we didn’t find you faster. You’re here now, you don’t have to keep being strong.”

Sam nodded quickly, blinking away the tears to look up at Dean. “I know. But I am okay. I—I mean I’m not. That… What she did, it—“

“It terrorized you,” Cas finished. Sam nodded.

“But you guys are alive. We’re back together. That’s a good start.”

Cas lifted himself up and pressed a gentle kiss to Sam’s mouth and then to Dean’s. “You two have to be exhausted. Sleep. I’ll watch over you.”

Dean smiled gratefully, rising for a moment to strip down to his boxers.

“Wait—You two shouldn’t sleep here,” Sam said, sitting up.

“Why not?” Dean asked, holding his jeans halfway up his ass.

“Mom. If she—“

“Cas locked the door. And Sam, I don’t want her to find out, but right now you take priority. I’m not letting you sleep alone. Not tonight. Not after all this.”

Sam smiled softly, his eyes shining with tears again. “Thank you.”

Dean grinned, letting his jeans drop to the floor with a clank of his belt. He crawled back into bed and wiggled tight to Sam. “What are big brothers for?”

“Certainly not for kissing their siblings until they can’t breathe,” Sam mumbled against Dean’s chest, smiling when it rumbled with Dean’s laugh.

“Well, we’re a special kind of siblings. Hell, we got an angel for a brother.”

Cas smiled gratefully behind Sam, reaching down to twine his fingers with Dean’s on Sam’s hip.

 

They laid quietly for a while, sharing body heat and comfort. When Sam’s breath began to even out, Dean tilted his head down, kissing the top of Sam’s head. “We’ll keep the bad things from you, Sammy. I swear it. We won’t let you down.”


End file.
